movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby Forces
---- Kirby Forces is an RP Movie made by roblox at The Kirby Roleplay. The film's idea comes from Sonic Forces. Synopsis When an world falls... A hero might help. But some heroes need help. Will Kirby defeat Shadow Kirby Once and for all until it's too late? Plot It starts on an rainy day at planet popstar. A thunder strikes, and the camera glympes an shot at Kirby's house. Kirby was sleeping until an thunder strikes, waking him up, then sees the halberd, which Shadow Kirby was piloting on, then, the film begins, Kirby wakes up only to be striked by thunder, in which the rain stops, Kirby is now ready to fight Shadow Kirby. But, instead, Kirby throws friend hearts to shadow Kirby, in which Shadow Kirby Ignores them, instead, he kicks Kirby back to his house. Later, with everyone believing Kirby to be dead, Shadow Kirby conquered 99.9% of Dream Land. Cut to Dedede castle, Dedede was serving orders to the waddle dees. A blackout happens, and the waddle dees cannot see, it is revealed shadow Kirby made it, Bandana dee was sleeping, with shadow Kirby taking his bandana, but fails. Later, Eline and Susie were arriving, and Shadow Kirby throws an energy ball at them, with them looking bad and dizzy. Later, Fransica was arriving, then another energy ball throws at her, with hair looking bad and dizzy too. Kirby opened the door of his house, only to be surprised that dream land was taken over. With determination, Kirby tries to revive his friends. He finds Eline and Susie all dead on the ground, wakes them up, and they woke up. Finds Fransica, and works too, and throws an friend heart at her, not ignoring it. Then reunites with them, and says to king dedede he doesn't need him because he is the villain. They arrive at the halberd, and they go inside, watching Shadow Kirby piloting the halberd, destroying various citizens, even Tiff and Tuff from the anime. Kirby throws an friend heart at him, but ignores it like last time. They gain force and power and they turn super, with super saiyan hair. They challenge Shadow Kirby, at the top of the halberd. With their force full, they do an Triple Boost- Like boost. Destroying Shadow Kirby. Later, Kirby is lying down, Breathing Heavily and looking tired, only to be recovered by his new friends, they run off to new adventures. Transcript Transcript Coming Soon! Cast Kirby Eline (Kirby and The Rainbow Curse) Susie (Kirby: Planet Robobot) Fransica (Kirby Star Allies) King Dedede Bandana Dee Meta Knight Reception The ratings were average on rotten tomatoes, but it was 100% because it is intense. Production In 2018, Nintendo released a topic on an magazine, advertising an special Kirby Roleplay movie on Roblox. In 2019, Nintendo Released the official trailer, as well an TV Spot for the movie. In 2020, the film was released, along with Paper Mario: The Movie. In Cameroon, the film was also distributed by Sonic & Kirby Entertainment Pvt. Ltd.. Category:Movies Category:Kirby Category:Japanese films